Army of the Sun
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: Hiei is rescued by an unknown woman, he in returns helps her get revenge.He feels connected to her, so when the time comes will be able to let her go?It seems like you'll have to read o find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yup New Story! . I was going to post this sooner but my computer got a virus. And of course I've been working on this other new fic at school. Don't worry about "Forbidden Evil" I'll have a new chapter in a few weeks, sorry for the delay. Well anyway I got the idea for this story while listening to'Army of the Sun' off the 'Roadrunner All Star Session' CD. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiei was a forbidden child, a union of fire and ice. Everyone hated him and tried to kill him since he was born. When he was about 16 in human years, he met a girl. She wasn't any girl, she was very special. Her name was Kagome, she did something that Hiei thought none would ever do. She defended him when a bunch of demons decided to jump him in his weakened state. 

**FLASHBACK **

Hiei had just been victorious against a elemental demon. Though he won it didn't mean he had come out unscratched. The demon broke his right arm and gave him many cuts and broken ribs. Hiei sat down besides a tree to rest, when suddenly a horde of different types of demons surrounded him.

"Fuck", Hiei whispered

"We are here to end your pathetic life forbidden child"

The demons grabbed Hiei and dragged him into a field. One demon broke Hiei's other arm so he could not use his sword. Another made a nasty cut on the Jagan and preventing him from using it. The horde made way for a demon with a huge ax. Just as he was going to swing it down a voice interrupted.

"Thats not fair, theres only one of him and all of you. Let me make it even"

A woman came out of the shadows in all black. She wore a mask so you could only see blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"Wench get out of here, this doesn't concern you"

"Oh but it does"

The demons got impatient with her so they attacked her. She took a sword out that emitied pure energy and slashed at them. The rest of the demons ran away but one remained. He was the demon with the huge ax. He ran full speed at her and threw the ax at her. She merely sidestepped and dissapeared behind him and snapped his neck. She walked over to the demon that was near death. She worked fast in healing the cuts on his body and the Jagan. The Hiei's broken arms and ribs were healed also. Hiei was losing conciousness but saw the woried look that passed the woman's eyes as she saw the damage. She knew that he would need blood so he made a cut on her wrist and told him to drink.

"Come on, it won't hurt", she urged him

Hiei did as he was told and drank, he could feel her power in her blood. He stopped and could already feel his energy coming back in full force.

"Be right back", she said

The woman ran towards the forest and came back quickly. On her shoulder she had a boar and some sticks. She made a pile of sticks and tried to light them on fire. Hiei seeing that she couldn't start it, he lit the sticks on fire.

"Thanks", she said "By the way my name is Kagome"

"Hn. Hiei", he said

She had the boar roasting in no time. Hiei wanted to ask her so many question, so he did.

"Why did you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I help?", she asked

"Because of what I am", he whispered

"Oh the forbidden child? That really doesn't matter to me", she said truthfully

Hiei was astounded at what she told him, surely she was lying, but he could sense that she wasn't. Hiei wanted to see her face, how she looked.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"So nobody notices me. Why don't I tell you, you'll understand better, promise me you won't tell anybody"

"Hn. I promise"

So she told him about how she was a miko, and she was being haunted me a man named Naraku and her former love Inuyasha. Naraku wanted her and her power, he wanted her to be his mate. While Inuyasha wanted to kill her and get, Kikyo, his dead lover's soul back. Kikyo had managed to turn Inuyasha into a full fledged demon. When the transformation ended he killed her friends, Sango and Miroku. When her kit Shippou tried protecting her he killed him too. Thankfully Sesshomaru had saved her and trained her.  
Hiei was surprised at how much she went through.

"I will help you get revenge on Inuyasha since you have helped me", Hiei said

"Thank you", Kagome said

They ate the boar that Kagome cooked and went to sleep. The next day Kagome helped Hiei onto his feet and found a hot spring. Hiei just took his shirt off and got into the water to bathe and clean his clothes. Meanwhile Kagome was behind a tree getting into her bikini. She ran and jumped into the water splashing Hiei. He turned around only to start staring at her.

"What?", she asked

"Nothing"

Actually Kagome had taken her mask off showing her face to him. Hiei thought she was very pretty, her full cherry lips just begging him to kiss her. Plus she had one hell of a body, not scrawny like other girls. While Hiei was checking out Kagome, she was doing the same to Hiei. She loved his strong arms and abs. He looked so adorable with his hair wet. They got out, dried off, and headed towards Inuyasha's forest. Hours passed and they were in the heart of the forest when they saw a figure running towards them. Kagome gasped at who it was. Hiei guessed it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped in front of them and snarled at Hiei and set his eyes on Kagome.

"So you came back to me Kagome, such a good bitch"

"I came back to avenge my friends and my kit you bastard!", yelled Kagome

"So you slept with this guy to help you, huh?", said Inuyasha "I knew you were a whore"

"How dare you talk to her that way hanyou", spat Hiei

Hiei had his sword at Inuyasha's neck ready to slice his head off. He wanted so badly, but knew it was Kagome's desicion.

"Should I kill him or will you?", asked Hiei

"I will", she said

Hiei dissapeared behind Kagome, he would jump in if she got into any problems. Kagome got her sword out and got into a stand while Inuyasha ran towards her at full speed. She tried to flip over him but Inuyasha saw it coming and grabbed her leg and slammed her down. He pinned her down and grinded against her.

"You like that bitch?", growled Inuyasha

Hiei's eyes darkened, he wanted to kill Inuyasha but he didn't know why, mabey it was because she treated him like an equal. Kagome spat at Inuyasha's face and kneed him in the groin. She stood up and kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha stood up and growled angrily. Kagome wanted to end this now, so she made an arrow and bow out of her spiritual power.

"Good Bye Inuyasha"

She shot the arrow with accuracy as it hit Inuyasha right in the heart. His body dissolved and out of the ashes Inuyasha's soul appeared.

"I'm sorry", it whispered

His soul flew up towards the sky until it was seen no more. Kagome let a tear run down her cheek as she understood what happened. Inuyasha must have been controlled by Kikyo. She felt a hand wipe away her tear. She turned around to meet Hiei's eyes.

"You had to do it"

She smiled and nodded. She felt a bond with Hiei, something special. Kagome didn't know how Hiei felt about her though, they just met. The thought of parting made her heart ache, but it was time.

"Well this is it, thank you Hiei"

Kagome hugged Hiei and started to walk away, but she didn't get far. Hiei didn't want to leave her side, and he wasn't about to let her go. He grabbed Kagome's hand before she can walk farther away. Hiei took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he wanted to share with her. Kagome just as equally returned the kiss with intensity. They parted minutes later after a long need of air.

"Kagome, will you let me court you?"

Hiei was unsure of what she would say, damn he was nervous.

"Yes Hiei!"

Hiei was beyond happy, he couldn't explain it. A light finally appeared in his dark filled life. But Hiei's happiness didn't last for long. A group of miko's and priest surrounded the couple.

"Kagome your are to come with me for you are the chosen one", a miko in navy blue robes said

"Over my dead body!", growled out Hiei

He wasn't about to let these idiots take his Kagome away, no fucking chance in Hell.

"That can be arranged forbidden one", a priest said

"I'm not going anywhere", said Kagome

Hiei sent a mental message to Kagome to stay near him. Kagome nodded and drew her sword, ready to battle. Kagome was sure to not use her purifying energy, since it powered others with similar energy. Hiei took out his sword and slashed at the priest before him. Kagome killed off the weaker mikos before heading off with the leader of the mikos. What Hiei and Kagome didn't notice is that more mikos and priest arrived. Kagome was fighting hard, but her energy was running out, before she lost conciousness she sent Hiei a final mental message. Hiei turned around to see Kagome being carried off, she was trying to get to him but lost conciousness. Before he lost himself in rage he heards her voice 'I love you Hiei' and everything went dark.

* * *

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes i understand that they got together too fast! It'll make sense later on in the story, its part of the plot. Hopefully this will help you understand a little more without giving it away!  
Special thanks to :  
Kagomente...hazza you liked it! 

Angel Anime...it'll be more understandable later, actually hiei fell in love with kagome not the other way around, well its good that you like it! i'll make sure not to be too random.

Hiei/kag's princess...i guess people don't believe in love at first sight its not weird enough lol

BlackRoseDemoness...yes I'm evil!

MagicalRain...my firest reviewer!

* * *

Kagome woke up on a bed in a dark room. She quickly got up and tried to find a way out. Dammit why couldn't she find the door, it seems like the room went on forever. She ran around the place frantically trying to escape and get to Hiei. She couldn't explain the sudden attraction to him. It's like her soul called out for his soul, two halves trying to become one. 

"I see you have woken", said a deep voice

"Who's there?", asked Kagome

"Hm, I am Tokuro, I ordered the priest and mikos to bring you here. You see Kagome, Midiroku came to me during meditation and told me that you were the one that will kill the ultimite evil! Of course you still must defeat Naraku, he is just a mere obtsacle to what truly lies ahead. Kagome, have you ever wondered why your so pure?"

"Because I am a miko", aswered Kagome

"Just because your a miko doesn't mean that you pure, or for that matter will stay pure. Being a miko gives you the ability to purify and thats it. You Kagome are pure because you are the daughter of God"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing theres something more evil than Naraku? Why was she chosen to deafeat something that evil, she could barely control her powers, she used martial arts. Damn it too many questions! Wait what did he just say...that she was the daughter of God? Kagome was overwhelmed by so much information and fainted.  
Tokuro called for an assistant to carry Kagome into a more suitable room.

Bodies with missing limbs were thrown carelessly around the open field. Some were beheaded and others weren't as lucky. The faces of some of the priest were scratched off and some of the mikos had their arms cut off. The lucky ones were burned to death,leaving ashes on the ground, having a somewhat quick death. In the middle of the bodies laid Hiei. As the sun came up the rays hit Hiei and he slowly woke up. He growled in annoyance. Everything that happened flooded his head and his eyes darkened.

"They shall pay!"

Sniffing the air, Hiei was disgusted as miko and priest blood covered him. He ran towards the spring that he and Kagome had bathed, he needed to get the blood off him. Who had he angered up there that he could not have something that brought him happiness? As he asked himself that, he didn't know how right he was, he has angered someone of higher power.

* * *

A short one! Once again I know that Hiei and Kagome are moving too fast. Review or you won't find out if Kagome and Hiei are reunited! 


End file.
